A method is provided for assisting a driver of a single-track motor vehicle during a journey in order to safely drive through a bend. Furthermore, a driver assistance system for carrying out the method and the single-track motor vehicle which has the driver assistance system are provided.
DE 10 2012 209 518 A1 describes a driver assistance system for a vehicle which has a proactive power mode advice function in order to recommend a power mode to a driver as a function of the observations of the last driver actions which are determined by way of collected data. In this context, data which is collected from vehicle sources and non-vehicle sources can provide resources from which the properties and preferences of the driver can be determined.
However, such systems are suitable only to an inadequate degree for use in single-track motor vehicles for assisting a driver for safely driving through a bend.
An object which is to be achieved by at least some embodiments is to provide a method which assists a driver of a single-track motor vehicle, with the result that bends which are to be driven through during a journey can be coped with safely, and a risk of falling is reduced. Further objects are to provide a driver assistance system for carrying out the method, and a single-track motor vehicle having the driver assistance system.
These objects are achieved by a method and a driver assistance system, as well as a vehicle equipped with the driver assistance system, in accordance with embodiments of the present invention.
The method described here is suitable for assisting a driver of a single-track motor vehicle during a journey for safely driving through a bend (curve in the road). In the method, at least one current driving state variable and at least one driver-specific driving dynamics variable are compared with an imminent driving situation, and when a danger threshold value is reached or exceeded a warning signal is output.
In this context, in particular, the current speed of the motor vehicle is recorded as a current driving state variable by use of a speed sensor and is transmitted to a computing and memory unit. The speed sensor can be, for example, a wheel speed sensor. Alternatively or additionally, it is possible that a current oblique (inclined) position of the single-track motor vehicle is transmitted as a current driving state variable to the computing and memory unit.
At least previously adopted oblique positions of the single-track motor vehicle are stored as driver-specific driving dynamic variables by the computing and memory unit. The term “previously adopted” oblique positions can be understood to mean, for example, all oblique positions adopted since the start of the current journey. Furthermore, it is possible that even positions adopted from previous journeys are also included. The oblique positions of the single-track motor vehicle are preferably detected by one or more inclination sensors and transmitted by way of inclination sensor signals to the computing and memory unit which stores and evaluates the inclination sensor signals.
In the method described here for assisting the driver of the single-track motor vehicle in order to safely drive through a bend, it is of particular advantage, compared to known methods, that oblique positions of the motor vehicle adopted in the past are stored as driver-specific driving dynamics variables by the computing and memory unit, and these data are included in the comparison of current driving state variables and the driver-specific driving dynamics variables with an imminent driving situation in order to evaluate a danger potential. As a result, in the case of single-track motor vehicles the danger of a fall is minimized.
According to a further embodiment, previously adopted brake pressures and/or brake pressure gradients are stored as driver-specific driving dynamics variables by the computing and memory unit. The term brake pressure can be understood here to mean the pressure in a hydraulic system of a brake system when a brake of the motor vehicle is activated. The brake pressure gradient represents a driver-specific characteristic variable which maps a chronological resolution of the application of the brake by the driver. The adopted brake pressures or brake pressure gradients are preferably detected by a brake pressure sensor and transmitted by way of brake pressure signals to the computing and memory unit which stores and evaluates the brake pressure signals.
In order to evaluate the imminent driving situation, in particular the bend radius of the next bend which is to be driven through during the journey, the bend radius is determined by use of a navigation unit and transmitted to the computing and memory unit. The navigation unit can include, for example, a location-determining unit such as e.g. a GPS unit, and a map data unit which contains e.g. map data such as bend radii, etc. The computing and memory unit processes the received sensor signals and data, i.e. those from the current driving state variables, the driver-specific driving dynamics variables and those relating to the imminent driving situation, and when the danger threshold value is reached or exceeded, it causes the warning signal to be output. The result is that the driver of the single-track motor vehicle can be warned about the dangerous situation and react appropriately.
According to a further embodiment, one or more of the following driver-specific driving dynamics variables are stored by the computing and memory unit: previously driven-through bend radii, previously reached cornering speeds and/or previously adopted braking points before bends.
Furthermore, according to one preferred embodiment, in order to evaluate the imminent driving situation, a current traffic density of the route being driven on is interrogated. For example, the current traffic density can be interrogated online via a navigation portal, wherein the received data are evaluated by the computing and memory unit and taken into account in the evaluation of the imminent driving situation, e.g. in such a way that when there is a high traffic volume the warning signal is output earlier.
According to one further embodiment, the driver-specific driving dynamics variables are determined from the beginning of the current journey and are stored by the computing and memory unit. Alternatively or additionally, the driver-specific driving dynamics variables can also be stored over multiple journeys by the computing and memory unit. It is particularly advantageous if the stored driver-specific driving dynamics variables are assigned to a driver profile. For example, before the start of a journey the driver can sign on by use of an identification unit, with the result that driver-specific driving dynamics variables to be stored can be assigned to the driver profile.
According to a further embodiment, the driver of the single-track motor vehicle can select whether the driver-specific driving dynamics variables are generated for the first time at the start of the current journey or whether a driver profile which is assigned to the driver and which contains driver-specific driving dynamics variables from preceding journeys is to be accessed.
The warning signal can be output, for example, in an optical and/or acoustic form. The optical display can be provided, for example, via a light signal in the field of vision of the driver. The warning signal is preferably output acoustically by use of a warning tone which can be output, for example, via a loudspeaker in the vehicle or in the driver's helmet.
Alternatively or additionally, the warning signal can be output in a haptic form. For example, when the warning signal is output a vibration can take place in the one or more areas of the motor vehicle: in the throttle handle, in the pedal, in the seat, in the fuel tank. Furthermore, according to one embodiment the warning signal can be output haptically via one or more vibration elements in the driver's helmet, which vibration element can be connected to the computing and memory unit, e.g., via a Bluetooth link.
According to a further embodiment, the warning signal is output in multiple stages. This means that the intensity of the warning signal can rise over two or more stages if the driver does not react appropriately to the warning signal. For example, in the case of an acoustic warning the volume of the warning signal can increase, and in the case of a visual warning the color of the light signal can change or a frequency of a flashing indicator light can increase. In the case of a haptic warning, the frequency or intensity of a vibration can increase.
According to a further embodiment, the warning signal is output in such a way that a remaining reaction time for the successful avoidance of an upcoming dangerous situation is between 0.5 and 2.0 seconds. The minimum remaining reaction time for the successful avoidance of the upcoming dangerous situation can particularly preferably be set by the driver before the start of the journey. It is therefore possible, for example, to avoid a situation in which a driver who is set on sporty driving is disrupted by a warning signal which is triggered too early, or it is ensured that an unsafe driver is warned early enough.
Furthermore, a driver assistance system for carrying out the method described here is provided. The driver assistance system can include here the computing and memory unit which is described above and below and can access said unit.
Furthermore, a single-track motor vehicle is provided which has the driver assistance system described here. The single-track motor vehicle can be embodied, for example, as a motor bike or as a scooter.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.